Dualité I : Wildes Herz
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: partie I: cœur sauvage. Résumé : Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps Duo n’est qu’une façade un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Demain est un nouveau jour, mais petit à petit le doute s'installe.! CHANGEMENT DE TITRE
1. A nouveau

**Titre :** _**Dualité**_

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour… Fic continuée si vous le demandez... parce que je me sens sadique envers vous...  
_

**Rating :** _K+ _

**Pairing :** _Aucun pour l'instant._

**Note :** _J'ai déjà plusieurs fics commencées, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et puis, je l'ai écrit en cour, ce que je ne peux pas faire avec le reste de mes fics …. Et puis, un chap. écrit en un quart d'heure, c'est plutôt pas mal nan ?_

--

_**A nouveau. **_

Je me réveille lentement, mon corps me lançant douloureusement sans même que j'aie besoin de bouger pour réveiller la douleur. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors qu'intérieurement, je soupire de lassitude.

_**Une nouvelle journée commence. **_

Je détourne mon regard vers Heero, mon compagnon de chambre, et le retrouve plongé dans son ordinateur, ses doigts tapants en rythme sur les touches, faisant un bruit de fond à l'origine de mon réveil. Je le détaille et remarque aussitôt une légère tension dans ses épaules, imperceptible pour quiconque.

_**Une nouvelle mission. **_

Je me reprends vivement et saute sur 'Hee-chan' en lui demandant s'il y a du nouveau, et, comme d'habitude, il me répond de sa voix monotone et froide :

« Mission, pilotes 1, 2 et 4 concernés.

- Hee-chan, est-ce si compliqué de faire une phrase correcte ? » Je rigole intérieurement de mon culot, mais ce rire là est sarcastique, contrairement à celui qui s'échappe de ma bouche.

Ce doux son cristallin et totalement truqué pour ressembler à celui d'un enfant. Renforçant ainsi ma couverture. Heero me regarde de travers, mais je fais mine de ne pas le voir, et, me retournant pour m'habiller, je descend en bas le plus rapidement possible, adoptant ainsi une attitude conforme à mon rôle de gamin survolté et goinfre.

_**Un nouveau mensonge.**_

J'ignore la douleur me tiraillant tut le corps, à un tel point que personne, pas même mes co-équipiers, ne pourrait ne serais-ce que deviner que je suis indisposé. C'est une question d'entraînement.

« Qua-chan ! » Je m'écrie en sautant sur un jeune blond aux yeux azurs, mon plus grand défi dans cette maison.

Après tout, essayez de paraître sincère dans vos sentiments tout en jouant un rôle, avec un empathe à vos côtés… Les profs ne m'ont vraiment pas gâtés là.

Quatre se retourne vers moi, et me souris, de ce sourire si vrai et si tendre, qu'il est une des seules choses qui me fasse me sentir coupable de leur mentir.

« Duo, installe toi, j'ai presque finit le café. »

_**Un nouveau regret.**_

Je fais la moue, restant dans mon personnage, et, à ce moment là, Heero descend et commence un débriefing sur notre mission alors que Quatre nous sert une tasse de café à chacun. Je fais mon gamin, boudant et m'agitant alors que les autres me râlent dessus, mais mon cerveau ne rate pas une seule information fournie par Heero. Et je comprends que je vais encore avoir du travail. Duo Maxwell, va devoir laisser place à Shinigami. Je vais devoir accomplir à nouveau mon travail.

_**Un nouveau meurtre.**_

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas un gamin innocent, blessé psychiquement, et absout de tout remord pour mes meurtres et les cadavres laissés derrière moi. Je me suis déjà créé cette carapace pour me protéger, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas durer. Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte de ma vraie personnalité. Les autres pilotes, mes co-équipiers, finiront par réaliser que quelque chose cloche chez moi.

Mais en attendant, je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour me reposer, pour jouer avec eux, car je sais que, une fois que cela sera fait, je ne le pourrait plus. Je sais que, une fois que Shinigami sera entièrement découvert, Duo Maxwell disparaîtra.

Et puis, après tout, Demain sera…

_**Un nouveau jour … **_

**--**

A suivre, ou non, car je ne ferais de suite, que si ça plait. ^^

Rewiew please ?? Q.Q


	2. Préssentiment et sentiments

**Titre :** **_Dualité_**

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _K+ _

**Pairing :** _2x4_ _(pour l'instant, c'est pas encore décidé, des suggestions ? )_

**Note :** _Vous voulez des chapitres plus longs ?_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 1 :_** _Pressentiment et Sentiments

* * *

_

_Ce matin, je me sens mal… je ne sais d'où vient ce sentiment. De moi ou des autres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cette sensation est si diffuse qu'elle me met mal à l'aise. Comme filtrée. _

_Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. _

_Mon pouvoir est étrange en ce moment. Particulièrement en présence de Duo. Hier, pendant que Heero nous expliquait le principe de notre mission, j'ai 'ressenti' deux personnes à son emplacement. Mais la deuxième n'apparaissait que par intermittence. Comme si elle était sous l'effet d'un brouillage déréglé. Les sentiments enthousiastes de Duo côtoyaient à ces moment, une tristesse, une douleur et une fatigue mentale énorme, mais diffuse. Comme si ils étaient tout de même filtrés. _

_Mais bon. Je pourrais réfléchir à ça au retour de la mission. Je fais équipe avec Heero et Duo. Heero doit hacker le système de la base et je dois le couvrir, pour lui épargner d'être surpris. Duo a le rôle le plus étrange. Comme d'habitude, il doit placer des explosifs dans la base, mais cette fois, il a une mission supplémentaire. _

_D'habitude, ce code de mission n'est utilisé que pour ses missions en solo. Une mission '3S'. Quand sa mission a été annoncée, il a sourit, mais la 'présence' s'est manifesté, et il m'a fallu toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas montrer mes larmes. _

_Bref, nous partons ce soir, et nous revenons demain matin. Nous changerons de planque dans la journée, étant trop proches de la base ennemie. _

**_Quatre Rebarba Winner.

* * *

_**

Quatre referme le cahier qui lui sert à consigner toute sa vie. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour lui éviter de s'identifier à quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupire et se relève, camouflant le cahier sous le siège de Sand rock.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et réfléchit à cette 'présence' qui côtoie Duo depuis quelques jours. Il soupire face à son impuissance, et sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule gauche.

Il se retourne brusquement, et se détends en voyant Duo.

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis hier… Tu as un problème ? »

Il s'apprête à le rassurer quand la peau de Duo entre en contact avec sa joue. La 'présence' se fait plus que présente.

* * *

* * *

**_Douleur_**

**_-_**

_Entrain_

**_-_**

**_Tristesse_**

_-_

_Joie_

_-_

**_Vide_**

**_-_**

_Enthousiasme_

**_-_**

**_Détresse_**

_-_

_Allégresse_

**_-_**

**_Lassitude_**

_-_

_Gaieté_

**_-_**

**_Désespoir_**

_-_

_Amitié_

_…

* * *

_

« Non ! »

Son cri se répercute contre les murs nus et résonne sinistrement dans la pièce. Duo blanchit. Il le remarque et va s'excuser quand des bruits de course se rapprochent. Heero, Trowa et Wufei pénètrent dans la pièce et se fige en voyant la pâleur de Duo, et l'air tendu de Quatre.

« Quatre ? demande Heero d'une voix _presque_ inquiète.

- Ce… Ce n'est rien, bafouille l'arabe, inquiétant les autres.

- Désolé Quatre, coupe court Duo, je ne pensais pas que ton empathie était puissante à ce point. »

Il se retourne vers la porte et s'y dirige avant que les autres ne réagissent. Il se stoppe dans l'encadrement de la porte, et jette un coup d'œil au pilote du Sand rock par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ne dis rien, ou je dis aux autres ton petit problème, et le pourquoi de ton journal intime. »

Et il repart comme il est parti, laissant une assemblée médusée derrière lui.

« M… Mais, Co- Comment sait-il ? Souffle Quatre tétanisé par la dernière phrase du natté.

- De quoi il parle ? S'enquit Trowa, son œil inquisiteur braqué sur le blond.

- De rien, fait Quatre précipitamment, avant de se mettre à courir."

* * *

**_Tsuzuku…_**

**_Ouah ! ça fait pas aussi court sur papier … ou alors, c'est moi qui écrit gros… Bref, si vous voulez, je peux écrire des chapitres lus longs, mais je mettrait à ce moment là, plus de temps pour les écrire… (Que voulez vous, j'ai que trois heures de math par semaine moi !! Et comme je dois faire semblant de suivre le cours….)_**


	3. Compte à rebours ou goutte à goutte

**Titre :** **_Dualité_**

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _K+ _

**Pairing :** _1x3 (dès chapitre 3) 2x4 (normalement dès chapitre 6)_

**Note :** _Ca commence à devenir plus long ! _

--

**Chapitre 2 : **_Compte à rebours ou goutte à goutte_

_--  
_

**_PoV Duo_**

**_--  
_**

Après être parti, je me rends dans la salle d'entraînement du sous-sol, et je me défoule pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je me met en position devant le mur, et commence.

Coup de pied, coup de poing, de genou, de coude, revers de la jambe.

_--« Pourquoi l'ai-je touché ? »_

Manchette de la main droite, coup du plat de la main gauche, saut en arrière.

_--« Je savais pourtant ce qui allait arriver ! »_

Plongeon en avant, coup d'épaule, uppercut, dégagement.

_--« Pendant un instant, j'ai tout oublié »._

Coup de pied latéral, position basse accroupie, coup de poing vers le haut.

_--« Rien ne m'importait plus que Lui. »_

Je sors un couteau de ma manche, l'enfonce dans le mur à hauteur de gorge, il y pénètre comme du beurre.

_--« J'aurais tout donné pour l'aider. »_

Deuxième couteau sorti, coup en croix niveau thorax, dégagement avec un coup de pied sur le mur pour prendre l'impulsion, salto arrière.

_--« Pourquoi ? »_

Réception basse, un genou à terre, changement de prise sur les couteaux, fauchage au niveau des jambes.

_--« Pourquoi est-il si important pour moi ? »_

Lancer de couteaux à hauteur de la tête, coup de pied dans les couteaux pour les enfoncer, rotation, coup de pied dans le thorax.

_--« Je… »_

Je me fige, un visage m'apparaît, un nom, une voix, un ordre.

_--« Je suis shinigami ! »_

Des corps d'enfants sans vie éparpillés, un homme qui tombe sous les balles.

_--« J'apporte le malheur avec moi. Je continuerais ma route seul. »_

Un vieil homme qui tend la main vers lui, un conditionnement, une mission.

_--« Oui, quatre n'est rien pour moi. »_

Je serre les poings sur les lames de mes couteaux. Du sang s'écoule, je grimace par réflexe malgré ma résistance à la douleur.

Mon masque de Joker s'est reformé, la forteresse qui était tombée renaît de ses cendres.

Duo Maxwell prit le dessus.

Un bruit de goutte me fait tourner les yeux vers mes mains, et j'observe tranquillement le flot de sang qui s'écoule de mes blessures, et frissonne.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si Duo allait bientôt brutalement disparaître. Le goutte à goutte du sang me fascine.

Je secoue les mains pour me débarrasser et gouttes de liquide rouge, et me détourne du mur pour me diriger vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Si je salope toute la maison, les gars vont me gueuler dessus, et Quatre va plus s'inquiéter s'il voit les blessures pleines de sang plutôt que deux mais fraîchement bandées.

J'ouvre le robinet de la salle de bain attenante, et passe mes blessures dessous, l'eau se colore de rouge, et l'eau froide engourdi mes mains, gelant la douleur dans l'œuf. Je ressors mes mains et avec deux doigts, attrape des gazes posées sur le dessus de la boite, observant distraitement que les blessures sont assez superficielles pour ne pas nécessiter de points, ce dont je me sens soulagé.

Je déchire le papier avec les dents et débouche le flacon de betadine, grognant dans ma barbe inexistante quand le flot de sang qui s'était interrompu se remet à couler de plus belle. Je repasse mes mains sous l'eau, attendant une fois de plus que l'hémorragie se stoppe seule. Une fois cela fait, je prends plus prudemment que la fois précédente le flacon de betadine et en imprègne une gaze, que j'applique d'abord sur ma blessure droite, puis sur la gauche.

Je prends un autre bout de gaze que je presse doucement contre ma main gauche, attrapant de ma main droite une petite bande que j'enroule autour de ma main pour maintenir convenablement la gaze. Satisfait, je réitère l'expérience avec l'autre main, avant de nettoyer toute trace de sang de l'évier.

Je désinfecte méthodiquement tous les endroits touchés par mon sang par habitude et simple mesure de précaution, avant de remettre en place la trousse de secours. Je retourne dans la pièce attenante, et soupire en voyant l'état du mur sur lequel je me suis défoulé, c'est Fei-fei qui va pas être content…

Je range et arrange le plus possible la pièce, mais le mur est impossible à réparer pour l'instant, et à moins d'avoir du mortier et une bonne dose de peinture, il m'est impossible de camoufler son état. Je récupère les couteaux pour la plupart enfoncées jusqu'à la garde, éventrant le mur et laissant derrière eux des fentes, minces, mais profondes. Pour les endroits où j'ai frappé, au niveau du thorax, des mollets, de la tête et du cou, le mur est bosselé, il y manque quelques éclats de peinture, et, associé aux traces de couteau, cela donne un air d'après guerre à ce mur qui était pourtant neuf avant ma petite crise.

Je soupire un bon coup et décide de l'annoncer au dîner juste avant d'opérer une petite retraite stratégique pour éviter les questions. Je descend donc et croise Trowa qui rentre visiblement des courses vu les paquets dont il est chargé.

« _Attends ! Trowa, je vais t'aider ou tu vas rentrer dans un mur à force de marcher sans voir où tu te diriges ! _» Je m'exclame, rigolant intérieurement au bond que fait le pilote 03.

« _Duo, je ne t'avais pas vu,_ » fait-il tranquillement, me tendant deux paquets sur les quatre qu'il porte.

« _Deviendrais-je invisible ? Ou alors es-tu tellement concentré sur un certain japonais que le monde extérieur t'est secondaire ?_ » Je fais malicieusement, un sourire moqueur étirant mes lèvres.

« _A… Ano,_ » bredouille Trowa en Japonais, alors que mon sourire s'étire, manquant de fendre mon visage en deux.

« _Je vois… _» Je murmure doucement. « _Comment se passent tes cours de japonais ?_ »

« _Q…_ » Commence Trowa, se rendant compte de son erreur, avant de rougir intensément sous mon regard scrutateur.

« _On dirait que ça va bien,_ » j'acquiesce en hochant la tête.

A ce moment là, le pilote 01, j'ai nommé spandex-man, rentre dans la pièce, et, alors que Trowa rougit encore plus et que je ricane en faisant passer mes yeux de l'un à l'autre, il comprend rapidement la situation et hausse un sourcil en me regardant. Je secoue la tête, amusé, avant de sortir de la pièce, ayant rangé toutes les course durant la conversation avec Tro-man, non sans lancer à Heero par-dessus mon épaule un petit :

« Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur ! Hee-chan, prend soin de lui, je te le confie. »

Je vois une légère rougeur s'installer sur le visage plus si impassible que ça de l'ex soldat parfait, et sourit avant de me retourner pour vraiment sortir cette fois ci. Mais comme es choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, Heero choisit ce moment pour m'appeler.

« _Duo,_ » souffle t'il.

« _Ouiiiiiii,_ » je dis avec un grand sourire.

« _Comment t'es-tu calmé ?_ » demande t'il, inquisiteur.

« _Heu…_ » je fais, complètement pris au dépourvu par la question, regardant mes pieds, ils sont classe n'empêche.

« _Wakata,_ » soupire t'il, et mes maigres connaissances en japonais me permettent de traduire ça en 'J'ai compris'. « _Quels sont les dégâts ? Matériels ou humain ?_ »

« _Matériels,_ » je marmonne la tête basse. « _Tout un mur à refaire dans la salle d'entraînement_. »

« _Duo,_ » appelle t'il, en s'approchant de moi, me relevant le menton de l'index pour me fixer dans les yeux. « _Que se serait-il passé si tu n'avais pas décompressé de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais ?_ »

« _Hum…_ »

J'hésite, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il connaît déjà la réponse, ou du moins, une partie.

« _J'aurais fait jaillir ma mauvaise humeur sur le groupe…_ »

Je butte sur la suite, et il hoche la tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

« _Et, à force, j'aurais pu devenir violent au point de m'en prendre à vous…_ »

Le dernier mot passe difficilement ma gorge.

« _… Physiquement…._ »

Trowa me regarde, une étincelle de surprise dans le regard, Heero, lui, semble fatigué, mais content de moi. Ils fixent soudain derrière moi, et je me retourne pour voir Wufei et Quatre dans l'encadrement de la porte, bouche bée, me regardant compréhensivement pour l'un, et avec de la peine pour l'autre.

Heero me sourit et dit alors :

« _Tu as évité que cela ne se passe. **Good job, number two**. _»

Je le regarde avec surprise avant de me mettre à rire et de faire une parodie militaire.

« _Yes sir, good sir !_ »

Et là, Quatre se met à rigoler doucement. Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de Wufei et Trowa alors que Heero secoue la tête devant mes pitreries avec une étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

Mais dans mon esprit, retentit toujours ce goutte à goutte, comme un compte à rebours qui s'est enclenché, et je sais qu'au bout se trouve la destruction de Duo Maxwell.

* * *

**_Tsuzuku …_**

**_Finalement, le prochain chapitre devrait vite arriver, vu qu'il est déjà, dans les moindres mots écrit dans ma tête, mais que je n'ai juste pas le temps de l'écrire. Du coup, je vous met cette partie, déjà plus longue que les précédentes, en ligne, et à ce week end pour la suite si je suis pas trop occupée ^^. _**

**_Rewiews ?? *x* _**


	4. Question de confiance

**Titre :** **_Dualité_**

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _K+ _

**Pairing :** _1x3 (dès chapitre 3) 2x4 (normalement dès chapitre 6)_

**Note :** _Désolée pour Iroko, finalement, j'ai rajouté un chap. … xD **Mission et fêlure** ce sera pour la prochaine fois !_

--

**Chapitre 2 :** _Question de confiance :_

L'ambiance bonne enfant qui s'était installée suite à cette scène, s'est prolongée jusqu'au soir, malgré, ou à cause peut-être, quelques moments de tension. Comme par exemple, le moment où Wuwu, en allant faire son entraînement quotidien en cours d'après midi, a découvert l'état de SA salle d'entraînement.

* * *

_Flash-back._

_Alors que je lis tranquillement un manga, tout en embêtant gentiment un Heero décidément très patient, un hurlement strident et extrêmement familier résonne dans la maison. _

_« _MAXWELL !!_ »_

_Le natté soupire, et devant le regard braqué sur lui, du soldat parfait, secoue la tête et hausse les épaules, marquant ainsi son incompréhension et son innocence, à la fois par les gestes effectués, et par le babillement presque ininterrompu qui sort de sa bouche mais dont le pilote 01 ne se soucie absolument pas. _

_Il cille avant de refermer son laptop, et de descendre avec Duo pour voir quelle bêtise avait encore fait le jeune à ses côtés. _

_Ils croisent Quatre et Trowa qui regarde le natté avec inquisition, alors que l'arabe lui saute dessus pour l'étouffer et accessoirement lui demander ce qu'il a fait. Ils reçoivent la même réponse que Heero, alors ils partent tout ensemble, écoutant avec un sourire plus ou moins grand selon la personne, les malédictions de leur dragon qui semble bien remonté envers Duo. _

_Ils atteignent la pièce d'où viennent les hurlements, et le 02 rougit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agit de la salle d'entraînement … où se trouve le –pauvre- mur contre lequel il s'est acharné. Ils entrent dans la pièce et Wufei se retourne vers eux, sabre sortit et lueur dangereuse dans le regard -ON-. Duo pouffe en le voyant puis part en vitesse, suivit aussitôt par un chinois en pétard, brayant malédiction, jurons et calomnies à son égard. _

_Le reste des pilotes s'écarte du passage, les laissant accéder à la sortie, avant de se retourner vers le mur concerné, et, pour Quatre, de sursauter, choqué, pour Trowa, de relever un sourcil, une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux qui disparaît aussitôt, et pour Heero, d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait à la vue des dégâts infligés à ce –définitivement pauvre- mur sans défense. _

_Les deux autres pilotes reviennent de leur joyeuse balade au milieu des champs de fleur –combien l'ironie est douce niark- et Duo se tortille sous le regard des autres. _

_« _Humm… Désolé_, s'excuse t'il. _C'estici que je me suis… calmé…_ »_

_Il baisse le regard, et Quatre, sentant grâce à son empathie la détresse de Duo, se rapproche de lui et, d'un doigt glissé sous son menton, lui remonte le visage pour lui montrer son sourire rassurant. _

_« _Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo_, sourit-il. _Ce n'est pas grave. On a tous, nos… trucs… pour garder le contrôle de nous-mêmes. Parce que, même si nous ne sommes que des adolescents, nous sommes en guerre.

_-_…

_- _Chut, Duo… Calme toi_, soupire t'il alors que les yeux de l'américain s'embuent de larmes qu'il essuie du revers de la main. _Cette tension permanente est dure pour tous. Même Heero a besoin de se lâcher de temps en temps. Oui, Duo, même Heero… même moi, relâchons parfois la tension qui nous habite, pour ne pas être dangereux, pour nous-même… pour notre entourage…_ »_

_Duo acquiesce et sourit de toutes ses dents à Quatre, appréciant énormément ses paroles de réconfort et lui faisant comprendre ainsi. Quatre rougit sous les sourires, condescendants ou ironiques –et même parfois les deux- des autres qui observaient en silence son échange avec Duo qui ne _**semble**_ s'apercevoir de rien. _

_Mortellement gêné de son débordement d'instinct maternel, il marmonne quelques mots et s'enfuit en courant alors que le natté admire sa fuite avec un air penaud absolument irrésistible et que les autres ne se gênent pas pour se bidonner chacun à leur manière. _

_Fin Flash-back.

* * *

_

Pfff… Ca n'était pas aussi difficile avant de garder mon masque… pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de rougir quand quatre a séché mes larmes. Et relever une ou deux insinuations que ces idiots ont osé proférer à l'encontre de Quatre m'a vraiment démangé…

Je soupire. Il est presque l'heure de partir. Je me redresse de sur mon lit, et me dirige vers mon armoire… Voyons…

Mission "**3S**" … "**Slay Someone**", "**Steal Something**" et "**Spread Shambles**"**(1)** visiblement je dois… Tuer ; Voler ; Brouiller les pistes… Mes objectifs habituels… Quoique… Je pense que c'est toujours mieux que les "**4S**"**(2)** …

Alors… Vêtements discrets, où je peux glisser mes couteaux et mon nécessaire du parfait petit voleur … ainsi que quelques bombes … C'est tout trouvé , ma soutane ! Donnée exprès par les Mads pour pouvoir transporter tout le nécessaire avec moi sans gêner la mission…

Alors je me vêts rapidement desdits habits, puis glisse deux poignards dans mes manches, couteaux à cran d'arrêt dans mes bottes, mini dagues dans le dos et deux nécessaires pour crocheter les serrures multiples, un dans la poche –ben quoi, faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose nan ?- et l'autre dans la tresse.

Je rajoute, pour l'assassinat une micro aiguille rétractable cachée à l'intérieur de ma croix dans une cavité spéciale à côté de mon nom, et pour le foutage de merde, quelques bombes à l'intérieur de ma veste de prêtre et dans mon col, avec quelques fumigènes. J'attrape ma casquette et l'enfonce sur mes yeux violets trop reconnaissables, collant cet insupportable sourire mi-vrai, mi-faux sur mon visage.

Je ramasse, en me dirigeant vers le miroir, mon gun habituel que je glisse à ma ceinture, glissant les recharges dans la poche pas encore utilisée.

Je m'observe un moment dans la glace, et hoche légèrement la tête en voyant Duo Maxwell me retourner mon regard.

**Habits :** _OK_ ;

**Couteaux :** _OK_ ;

**Bombes :** _OK_ ;

**Fumigènes : **_OK_ ;

**Aiguille :** _OK_ ;

**Masque du Joker :** _OK_ ;

**Flingue :** _OK_ ;

Je me détourne de mon reflet pour descendre, et attendre les deux autres pour atteindre la base. Une fois dans le salon, je vois Heero pianoter un truc sur son Laptop. Il tourne son regard vers moi une demi seconde avant de m'annoncer platement qu'il en a pour deux minutes avant le départ.

Quatre apparaît ensuite avec son ensemble habituel, un peu trop voyant à mon goût pour une mission, mais après tout, il ne fait que couvrir notre hacker pour lui donner du temps. Il parait étonné que je ne porte pas de sac vu que c'est moi qui doit avoir les bombes pour la mission, et me pose la question.

J'éclate d'un rire aussi clair que faux et jure intérieurement à mon oubli plus qu'idiot. J'ai oublié qu'ils ne sont pas censés savoir que je suis capable de camoufler à peu près tout et n'importe quoi sur moi. Je soupire intérieurement de fatigue psychologique qui, malgré ma crise de cet après midi, n'a toujours pas disparu.

« _Tout va bien Kat'_, je chantonne. »

Il fronce les sourcils, ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Après tout, moi-même ne me satisfait pas de ma réponse.

« _Mais où sont les bombes Duo_ _? _

- _Sur moi_, je souris d'un air ingénu, espérant faire passer la pilule plus rapidement.

- _Quoi ?!_ S'écrie Quatre, et merde, ça n'a pas marché. _Où ? Comment fais-tu ? _

- _Il y en a là_, je souris en tapotant les flancs de ma veste alourdie par le poids, avant de remonter mes mains en indiquant le col. _Et là aussi._ »

Quatre pousses un crie d'Orfraie alors que les autres me dévisagent, inquiets plus ou moins visiblement. Je les rassure d'un sourire qui semble faire effet aux plus expressifs, alors que j'essaye de les rassurer.

« _C'est à cause de ma mission parallèle_, j'explique. _Je ne peux pas transporte un sac avec moi si je la fais. _

- _Quelle est cette mission ?_ Demande Heero d'un ton intransigeant, alors que de la sueur froide coule le long de mon dos.

- _Heero ?_ Interpelle Quatre. _Je croyais que toi, au moins, connaissait les missions qu'il a à effectuer. _

- _Est-ce que je sais quelles sont vos missions solos ?_ Je les interpelle froidement. _Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, et sachez seulement que je suis le seul à pouvoir les effectuer, parce que ça fait partie des critères pour lesquels ils m'ont sélectionné, et des choses que, malgré votre statut de Soldat, vous n'imaginez pas possibles…_ »

Mes paroles jettent un froid dans l'assemblée sauf pour Heero qui ne semble pas prendre mes remontrances pour argent comptant.

« _Mais et Heero…_ commence Quatre.

- _Ne peut pas le faire non plus. Il est le soldat parfait, mais mes missions sortent du cadre de l'armée, et vont plus dans… les bassesses et exaction des colonies qu'autre chose… _

- _Duo_, gémit Quatre, mais je le coupe.

- _On a une mission à faire, ou pas ?_ »

Ils soupirent tous face à mon brusque changement de sujet, mais n'empêche que j'ai raison, et que nous partons donc, alors que moi, je dois supporter les regards suspicieux des autres fixés sur moi.

* * *

**(1)** « Tuer quelqu'un » « Voler quelque chose » « Semer la pagaille »

**(2)** Vous le saurez plus tard …. Mais vu ma sadicité, attendez vous au pire, les missions "4S" ne vont pas avoir de succès…. Au près des persos… xD Je pense que certaines vont … pas forcément me haïr, mais plaindre la pauvre Duo qui se tape les missions.

* * *

RaRs anonymes rapido:

Fumi Elodie et Ellie: Merci de vos rewiew !Vous êtes des anges ^^

De passage: Ben, j'ai réglé vite fait le probleme.... J'avais pourtant changé le statut .... bah ... c'était un bug ! merci de me l'avoir signalé ^^

Et pour les autres, réponse dans pm !

* * *

**Alors ? Rewiew bite !!! **


	5. Mission et Fêlure

**Titre :** **_Dualité_**

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _T (voire M ! )_

**Pairing :** _1x3 (dès chapitre 3) 2x4 (normalement dès chapitre 6)_

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, je suis contente, j'ai pu mettre en évidence la relation bizarre entre G et Duo, ainsi qu'un début de démarquage de Quatre par rapport aux autre pu point de vue de duo …. Bref, vous verrez ! Bonne lecture !!!

**WARNING :** CHANGEMENT DE RATING !!!! C'EST PLUS POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES LÀ !!!!

--

**Chapitre 4 :** _Mission et Fêlure _

Alors que je regarde Heero et Quatre s'éloigner de la jeep attendant les dix minutes réglementaires pour éviter de pénétrer à un nombre trop important dans une base, je me remémore l'emplacement de ma cible, et, en m'enfonçant dans le noir, je perds le sourire faux ornant mes lèvres, enlevant le masque du Joker.

_Je suis Shinigami, le tueur repentant semant les cadavres sur sa route. Tuez moi par pitié… _

Et alors que je pense ça, les paroles d'une chanson, chantée par Solo tard par une nuit d'hiver alors que j'étais malade, me reviennent.

* * *

_Kill me I'm a monster_

**(Tue moi, je suis un monstre)**

**  
**_You made me cruel but I'm not a failure._

**(Tu m'as fait cruel, mais je ne suis pas un échec) **

**  
**_Kill me I'm a monster_

**(Tue moi, je suis un monstre)**

**  
**_I beg you now cause I'm not a killer._

**(Je mendie devant toi maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas un tueur) **

**  
**_Heal me I'm a monster_

**(Guérit moi, je suis un monstre)**

**  
**_You spill my blood cause I'm just a dreamer._

**(Tu répend mon sang, parce que je ne suis qu'un rêveur)**

**  
**_Kill me I'm a monster_

**(Tue moi, je suis un monstre)**

**  
**_You made me cry it will soon be over._

**( Tu me fais pleurer ce sera bientôt la fin) (1)

* * *

**

Le monstre de cette chanson me rappelle ma propre personne. Combien de fois ais-je imploré G de me tuer ? A chaque fois que les réflexes dus à mon conditionnement me faisaient tuer quelqu'un par plaisir.

Je ne voulais pas être une erreur, pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Mais à cette époque, la faim de sang, la fièvre du tueur et l'envie de vengeance me prenaient tout entier et guidaient mes geste à la moindre stimulation. Si les autres étaient au courant… Ils ne me regarderaient plus comme avant…

G a finit par forcer cette partie de mon être a se calmer, apaisant par la même un minimum ma détresse émotionnelle. Même si mes envies de suicides ne se sont pas pour autant envolées.

Il y a réussit, à force de punition, et de récompenses, la méthode de la carotte et du bâton qu'on applique sur les animaux sauvages. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'étais à ce moment là de ma vie. Et j'ai finit par arrêter, et par courber l'échine devant lui, parce qu'il est mon Maître. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à me maîtriser. A pouvoir ne serais-ce qu'envisager de me donner un ordre tout en sachant que je le respecterais.

C'est aussi la seule personne dont j'accepte la présence quand je suis au plus mal et incapable de me défendre. Parce que je suis Shinigami, et que c'est le seul que je suis sûr de ne pas attaquer sous le coup de la douleur que pourrait m'infliger le traitement.

C'est aussi pour ça que je fais la guerre. Je ne veux pas que d'autres enfants finissent comme moi, et deviennent des tueurs sanguinaires et aient besoin d'un maître pour les contrôler. C'est mon rêve, et je sais que ayant écouté ma prière, G fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'exaucer, même si pour cela il faut me sacrifier. J'en suis conscient, et je l'en remercie.

Mais maintenant, une autre personne a le pouvoir de calmer cette partie de ma personnalité. Quatre Rebarba Winner. Il est l'une des seules personnes dont la présence ne me met pas sur les nerfs, et à qui je fais totalement confiance. La seule avec G. Ce qui l'a plutôt étonné quand je lui ait dit. Il m'a pourtant juste sourit, et m'a dit que c'était bien que je noue une relation véritable avec un membre des G-Boys. Et alors que je lui ait répété encore une fois ma sempiternelle supplication, une vague tristesse a traversé son visage, et il m'a dit, que ce n'était plus à lui de décider de ma mort ou non, mais à …

--

Je sursaute en me rappelant que je suis en mission, et soupire en voyant que je suis toujours dans les temps.

Je me sépare de la jeep, et me dirige tranquillement vers la base, mon pas silencieux, inaudible pour les gardes. Je pénètre dans la base par une fenêtre dérobée menant au hall d'entrée, et me rapproche des gardes postés à l'entrée, leur dessinant au niveau de la gorge un deuxième sourire à l'aide de mes deux poignards. Ils s'affaissent tous deux dans un bruit sourd suffisamment faible pour ne pas que je sois repéré.

Une flaque s'étend rapidement au sol et j'essuie mes mains qui en sont couvertes à mon pantalon, replaçant mes poignards à leur place d'un mouvement habile. Je traîne les cadavres à l'abri d'un coin sombre, plaçant dessus un des explosifs tiré de mon col pour 'effacer' les traces de mon passage. J'enclenche la minuterie, et après avoir réfléchit deux secondes, la règle pour exploser à la seconde près, au moment où l'on doit se rejoindre à la jeep.

Je me retourne et m'engage dans un couloir, écoutant avec attention les bruits environnants, à l'affût de la moindre respiration, du moindre bruissement de tissus, ou d'un claquement de botte sur le sol.

Je continue ainsi mon chemin, mes réflexes prenant le dessus sur ma pensée, bougeant sans même m'en rendre compte, allant d'un point stratégique de la base à l'autre, et semant explosifs et cadavres derrière moi. Étrangement, c'est dans ces moments là que je suis le plus… heureux… non, plutôt serein… J'accomplis mon devoir et en même temps, je me livre à mes pulsions primaires tant refoulées.

Je sais que la fin de la guerre, si fin il y a alors que je suis en vie, sera extrêmement dure pour moi. Ne plus me lâcher ainsi sur les ozzies est synonyme de perte de contrôle totale sur moi-même. Je pense que G s'occupera de moi un moment, et que quand il ne le pourra plus, il me tuera.

Bien sûr, il essaiera de me sauver, de m'ôter ces pulsions meurtrières de l'esprit, mais au fond de lui, il saura quand même, comme moi, que cela fait partie de ma vie. J'ai grandit comme ça, et je mourrais comme ça …

En attendant, je continue à faire une hécatombe parmi les soldats de la base, leur tombant dessus alors qu'il ne sont que trois ou quatre, et les tuant avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ma présence.

J'entends du bruit dans l'aile Est, et me doute qu'il s'agit de Quatre et Heero qui se sont fait repérés. En même temps, c'est en bougeant et en attaquant plutôt qu'en défendant un endroit qu'on est le plus discret. Quatre a vraiment fait du bon travail pour avoir réussit à rester discret aussi longtemps.

J'ai presque terminé, et il ne me reste que la partie la plus… Dégradante de ma mission. Kaytlin Caroll est le nom d'une Générale assez bien placée dans les rangs d'OZ. 26 ans, deux enfants et un mari, elle est en mission ici pour voler un certains nombres de fichiers appartenants aux Mads. Fichiers que je suis bien évidemment envoyé récupérer, non sans avoir tué, et torturé ladite générale pour la punir et découvrir où sont cachés les fichiers.

--

Un soupir silencieux échappe de mes lèvres alors que je m'avance à pas feutrés dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Les murs sont plutôt épais par ici, et elle n'a sûrement pas été dérangée par les soldats de la base, vu qu'elle ne fait pas partie du personnel affecté à la protection de la base, et qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans la zone à risque. D'ailleurs, seuls quelques soldats sont restés pour protéger cette partie du concept militaire. Soldats bien entendus déjà morts.

J'entrouvres la porte de la chambre après l'avoir crochetée avec le matériel nécessaire sortit tout droit de ma poche, notant tout de suite les lumières éteintes, et la silhouette plutôt menue étendue dans le lit. Je rentre dans les appartements de ma cible et referme la porte derrière moi, avant qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentisse, et gâche mon effet de surprise.

Je m'approche de lit et sort mon revoler que je braque sur la forme endormie, mon poignard bien serré dans ma main droite. Disons que je n'ai pas totalement confiance dans les revolvers pour torturer quelqu'un. C'est une arme très dangereuse si elle est retournée contre vous.

Je tire un coup de feu à quelques centimètres à droite de sa tête, et la menace avec mon couteau alors qu'elle se réveille en sursaut.

« _Que…_ commence t'elle.

- _Chut ma belle…_ Je susurre dans les ténèbres ambiantes. _Tout ce que crier t'apportera sera de m'énerver, et de faire peur aux mouches environnantes. Les soldats sont occupés ailleurs, et ce qui restait de soldat pour te protéger est en train de baigner dans son sang, un deuxième sourire grand ouvert en travers de la gorge._ »

Elle suffoque, et j'en profite pour la regarder de plus près. Une belle fille d'environ 1.75m, brune avec des reflets châtains clairs et les cheveux ondoyants jusqu'au bas de ses reins, retenus ensemble par un raban de satin au niveau des omoplates. Elle a les yeux rouges aux reflets violins par ci par là.

Elle m'inspirerait presque de la pitié vis-à-vis du sort que je lui réserve, si je n'avais pas perdu les restes de pitié définitivement depuis de nombreuses années. Je lui somme de se relever ce à quoi elle obéit sans discuter. Je ramène le drap à moi, révélant son corps maintenant seulement recouvert d'un boxer noir fin et d'un corset recouvrant le haut de son torse et recouvrant ainsi sa poitrine.

Je déchire de ma main droite le drap à l'aide du couteau, et noue fermement les poignets et les chevilles de ma proie. Je la cale en position couchée sur le sol, et range mon gun dans mon dos. J'allume alors la lumière pour pouvoir travailler plus précisément. Elle sursaute quand elle voit mon visage.

« _Ce n'est pas possibles…_ murmure t'elle horrifiée. _Ils n'ont pas fait ça… Ils n'ont pas transformé de pauvres gosses en monstres sanguinaires ou en soldats…_

_- Non_, je la contredis, ma voix froide la faisant frissonner. _Je suis devenu un monstre… Celui que je suis aujourd'hui depuis ma plus tendre enfance… A l'âge où tu jouais encore avec un hochet, je maniait le couteau comme personne pour sauver ma peau, et avait des techniques de pickpocket des plus évoluées pour pouvoir survivre avec le reste des gamins des rues vivant avec moi._

- _Non…_

- _J'ai grandit sur L2 miss_, je rigole sombrement alors que son visage s'éclaire. _Et quand j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur, OZ me l'a enlevé en détruisant ma seule maison. _

- _Ce n'est pas…_

- _… Pas possible ?_ je l'interroge en jouant avec mon couteau. _Etais-tu déjà dans les rangs d'OZ à cette époque ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Bref, ce sont les Mads, ou plus précisément le professeur G qui m'a sauvé. Ils m'ont donné une raison de vivre, et un maître. Je ne suis plus un chien errant mais un chien des colonies à présent. _»

Elle frissonne devant moi, et je la comprends, comme tous ceux qui croisent mon chemin lorsque je suis en mission, et à qui j'explique la raison de mon dévouement. Certains m'ont dit que mon ton était tellement dévoué que cela me rendait inhumain. En même temps, je suis Shinigami … Le dieu de la mort ne peut pas être comparé à un humain. Et mon sourire carnassier le prouve.

Je soupire et entame ma mission. Je tend ma main gauche libérée et lui relève le menton pour la fixer dans les yeux avant de demander d'une voix tranchante :

« _Où sont les dossiers que tu as volé aux Mads ?_

- _Je ne te le dirais jamais !_ S'insurge t'elle. _Je ne ferais jamais rien qui aille en faveur de gens se servant d'enfants pour accomplir leurs buts ! _

- _Et bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors,_ je lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix rauque d'impatience. »

Je porte mon masque habituel de Shinigami en sortant mes deux poignards de mes manches, alors qu'intérieurement je pleure. Cette femme a remué quelque chose de profondément enfouis en moi de par sa ressemblance avec Sœur Hélène. Une femme qui malgré sa position, veut protéger ses valeurs et particulièrement les enfants malgré les menaces de ses ennemis.

Je pousse un soupir intérieur en arrêtant de me lamenter alors que je commence mon œuvre macabre.

**-- (Warning: Torture ///_^ ) **

Je rapproche mon poignard droit de son ventre, et l'entaille superficiellement, faisant des arabesques compliquées sur sa peau avec la pointe du couteau, un liquide rouge et brillant s'écoulant de plaies au fur et à mesure. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et voit que malgré la douleur qui lui fait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, elle a toujours cette étincelle décidée au fond du regard.

Au détour d'une courbe, j'enfonce brutalement la lame dans son ventre au niveau d'un nombril, et note distraitement le sursaut de ma proie alors que ses traits se crispent sou la douleur fulgurante. Je décale légèrement le couteau vers la droite, remuants et coupant les viscères de ma cible, cherchant la moindre faiblesse dans ses yeux pour l'instant déterminés.

Je retire la lame de la plaie et lèche distraitement le sang qui la macule sous le regard horrifié de la femme, réfléchissant à la prochaine démarche. Je pose mes couteaux devant moi tranquillement, et, attendant un petit moment pour laisser la peur de ma proie augmenter, je plonge mes doigts dans les entrailles devant moi, alors qu'elle hurle sous la douleur ressentie.

Je ressors ma main et la porte à son visage, rentrant mes doigts de force dans sa bouche, la forçant à se goûter elle-même et à sentir le goût de fer du sang humain. Elle gémit faiblement dans sa détresse, ne fléchissant pourtant toujours pas et gardant les dents serrées, restant obstinément muette à mes question, ou plutôt Ma question.

Je la regarde avec une sorte de rage dans les yeux et alors qu'elle déglutit, je détourne les yeux sur le reste de son corps.

Et l'enfer a continué pendant un très long moment, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

**-- (Fin de warning: ///_^ ****(2) )**

« _Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne craque pas_, je pense avec un soupçon de panique, le stress m'envahissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passent. »

Cela fait bientôt un quart d'heure que je la 'travaille' comme m'a enseigné G, et pourtant, malgré les cris, et les refus qui s'échappe de sa bouche, elle n'a toujours pas flanché. La chambre est maintenant bien couverte de sang, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne meure avant de m'avoir dit où étaient les papiers.

« J_e ne veux pas être un échec. Pitié. _»

La panique me submerge et je me mets à pleurer sous le regard incompréhensif de Kaytlin. Je bredouille dans mes larmes ce qui me semble être des supplication, et alors qu'elle me regarde avec incompréhension, je lui explique.

« _Pitié, dis-moi où sont ces dossiers. Je ne peux pas échouer ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas voir G me regarder avec peine encore une fois ! Je ne veux pas devoir affronter son regard compréhensif mais déçu ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon Maître ! Je ne veux pas redevenir un chien errant ! _

- _Qu…_

- _S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie…_ j'implore en la regardant dans les yeux. _Tu ne fais pas ça pour OZ, mais pour tes idéaux ! Mais tes idéaux collent à ma position ! Je ne veux pas retourner tout seul sur L2 ! Je ne veux pas avoir à combattre seul mes envies meurtrières ! Je ne veux pas les quitter ! _

- _Je … Quel est ton nom ?_ Me demande t'elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle est au bord de l'agonie et que c'est moi qui l'y ait conduit.

- _Je … Duo… C'est le nom que je me suis choisit,_ je murmure entre mes larmes.

- _Tu … Tu es heureux ainsi ? En tuant pour d'autres ? En étant traîné ainsi au milieu d'une guerre sans merci ? _

- _Je le fais pour que personne d'autre ne le fasse,_ je lui avoue. _Je le fais parce que la guerre fait des ravages, et engendre des gamins comme moi. Des gamins, qui, tuant avant même d'avoir l'âge de raison, ne savent plus discerner le moment où il faut tuer de ceux où il ne le faut pas. C'est G qui m'a donné mon discernement, et je lui ais donné ma vie. Il peut m'envoyer à l'abattoir, au milieu de cette guerre, et j'en suis heureux, parce que je sais que jamais il ne trahira sa promesse envers moi, celle d'aider et de faire en sorte de sauver les enfants comme moi. _

- _Dans le troisième tiroir en partant du haut, du côté gauche du bureau caché dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle est accessible par l'interrupteur sous la peinture. Maintenant tue-moi,_ sourit elle. »

Je lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, et pas d'un faux contrairement à d'habitude. Je me redresse, tenant ma croix dans ma main, j'en tire l'aiguille, et l'enfonce dans sa gorge. Elle meurt aussitôt, comme si elle s'endormait.

* * *

_You made me cry it will soon be over._

**( Tu me fais pleurer ce sera bientôt la fin) (1)

* * *

**

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le sang s'écoulant de ses plaies résonne comme le tic tac d'une bombe à mes oreilles, et j'ai peur de l'explosion. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de Solo que je pleure. 'Boy's don't cry' qu'il disait. Et bien je viens de briser ses vœux, et je sens que l'ombre de la fin approche.

Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est qu'il y a des bombes qui vont bientôt péter ici. Je me redresse, et m'apprête à me diriger vers le bureau, quand des bruits de pas attirent mon attention. Quatre et Heero déboulant dans la pièce :

« _Duo ! Dépêche toi, on est en retard et il y a des sold…_ »

Quatre arrête sa réplique en voyant le cadavre mutilé de la générale à mes pieds, et moi en larme et couvert de sang. Il n'est pas idiot et ajoute vite 1+1, son visage blanchissant à vue d'œil.

Heero fronce les sourcils au spectacle et se retourne vers moi :

« _Tu as terminé ?_ demande t'il. Et je me demande si c'est moi qui l'imagine, ou s'il y a une légère note de dégoût dans sa voix.

-_ Non, je reviens, je réponds d'une voix atone._ »

Je me dirige vers le bureau, essuyant le sang sur mes mains sur mon pantalon, et récupère les dossiers dans la pièce cachée avant de revenir vers les deux autres G–Boys dans la pièce. Nous filons en vitesse alors que je me fustige silencieusement.

Je note que mes pressentiments étaient vrais. Alors que nous fuyons, et que Quatre et Heero me surveillent du coin de l'œil avec une expression mitigée, le seul bruit que nous entendons est celui des gouttes de sang coulant de mon pantalon noir. Et accessoirement de mes larmes s'écrasant sur le sol.

* * *

(1) _Kill me by AWIM (trailer du film Frontières)_ -A écouter, c'est trop beautiful xD-

(2) L'est pas mignon Tro-chan de faire la signalisation ? Il voulait un rôle, je lui en ait donné un xD !

* * *

**Délire :**

Rikka : L'est bizarre ce chapitre nan ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Donnez moi vos avis sur ma première tuerie, et ma première scène de torture !!!!

Kaytlin : Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, tu choisiras quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la victime OK ? Et accessoirement, je t'interdis de me prendre à nouveau comme base de personnage pour tes fanfics !

Rikka : Oui, Kath Chérie !!! Promis !!

Kaytlin : Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

Rikka : J'en sais vraiment rien ! Et vous ? Rewiews bite !!!


	6. Révélations et arrivée de G

**Titre :** **_Dualité_**

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _T (voire M ! )_

**Pairing :** _1x3 (dès chapitre 3) 2x4 (normalement dès chapitre 6)_

**Note :** Humm… Looooooongue conversation à la fin, entrecoupée de miaulements xD

--

**Chapitre 4 :** _Révélations et Arrivée de G_

_Je viens de rentrer de mission, en coopération avec Heero et Duo … Enfin, plus avec Heero vu que Duo en avait une autre secrète… J'ai vraiment été écœuré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. _

_La jeune femme, qui avait du être belle auparavant était recouverte de sang, et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Des parties de son intestin ressortaient à travers une longue coupure en travers de son ventre. Presque aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée. _

_J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en me rappelant de son cadavre. J'ai pourtant vu beaucoup de corps durant la guerre, mais voir Duo, plein de sang, son regard vide laissant échapper des larmes tout en regardant sa victime m'a soulevé le cœur. _

_Duo ne m'a jamais fait plus pitié qu'en cet instant. Bien sûr, quand nous avons su qu'il était un orphelin ramassé sur L2 par G, nous avons tous eu une petite pensée pour lui, bénissant le fait de ne pas y être né, mais jusqu'à présent, je croyais qu'il était mieux ici que là-bas. _

_Et maintenant, je découvre qu'il nous a menti. _

_Il n'a pas trouvé un petit coin de paradis loin des rues de L2, juste un enfer un peu plus libre, où, loin d'être la victime, il est un des bourreaux. J'ai enfin compris que la deuxième présence que je sentais ces derniers temps, c'est lui, qui n'avait plus la force de se mentir à lui-même constamment. _

_Les sentiments qui s'échappaient de Duo, de notre arrivée dans la chambre de la jeune fille, à maintenant, ne sont plus ceux de Duo que nous, que 'je' connaissait. Ce sont les sentiments de la 'présence'. _

_Son cœur est remplit de _**méfiance**_ envers nous, de _**peur**_ d'être découvert, de _**frustration**_ de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose dont je n'ait pas saisit le sens, de _**loyauté**_ envers quelqu'un, de _**soumission**_ envers cette même personne, de _**détermination**_ à accomplir sa mission, de _**terreur**_ face à l'échec, de _**dégoût**_ envers lui-même pour ses agissements, mais en même temps de _**sérénité**_ face à son destin, et de confiance en l'avenir. _

_Mais la chose qui me blesse le plus, c'est la _**résignation**_ présente dans son cœur. Il fera tout pour survivre, mais s'il est un jour obligé de mourir pour la personne envers qui va sa loyauté, je le sais, je l'ai 'vu', qu'il n'hésitera pas, à l'instar de Heero. _

_Il faut que nous ayons une conversation avec lui. Tous. Il nous a menti depuis le début, qu'il vienne s'expliquer. Nous venons de nous asseoir dans le salon, Heero et moi nous sommes soignés mutuellement les diverses écorchures et coupures parsemant notre corps. Duo est allé se doucher pour nettoyer tout le sang qu'il a sur lui. _

_Lorsque les autres nous ont vu revenir, avec Duo, recouvert de la tête aux pieds de sang, ils ont tout de suite comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Surtout quand ils nous ont vu regarder Duo étrangement. _

_Ils voulaient l'interroger de suite, mais j'ai senti le malaise de Duo. Cette sensation visqueuse et humide qui fait que ses vêtements lui collent à la peau le dégoûte. C'est pour ça que d'un regard, j'ai dit aux autres de le laisser tranquille, et que je l'ai incité à aller prendre une douche. _

_Heero raconte à mi-voix ce qu'on a vu à la base à Trowa et Wufei qui semblent sidérés par ce qu'il dit. Je les comprends. Tient, je sens Duo redescendre. Je vais arrêter d'écrire. J'écrirais ce qui va se passer maintenant demain._

**_Quatre Rebarba Winner_**

--

**PoV Duo**

Tout le long du trajet, je me demande ce qui va se passer. Je sais ce que je vais faire en premier bien évidemment. Prendre une douche pour nettoyer mon corps de … de cette souillure, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire oublier cette sensation de moiteur étouffante et de baigner dans un liquide poisseux.

Ensuite, appeler G en renfort. Je ne suis pas suffisamment sûr de moi-même pour ne pas tuer mes 'co-équipiers' s'ils me provoquent. Après tout, G ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'ordre en ce sens. Il m'a juste dit d'essayer de bien m'entendre avec eux.

Si j'échoue…

Non ! Je ne peux pas échouer ! Je ne veux pas échouer.

**_I don't want to fail ! I'm not a failure ! I don't want to disapoint my master ! No ! (1) _**

C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas les tuer !

**_Yes ! For my master ! (2) _**

Je dois tenir !

**_But … I couldn't resist for a longtime … (3) _**

C'est pour ça que j'appelle G !

**_My master will save me. He'll help me to resist. (4) _**

C'est donc rassuré et serein que je regagne la planque. Les autres se précipitent vers nous à notre arrivée. Je me raidis et m'apprête à répliquer à cet assaut, quand Quatre se place face à moi et les empêche de me toucher. Je pense que je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour le remercier.

Il se retourne vers moi pour me dire d'aller prendre une douche. Je grommelle intérieurement : « _Fichu empathe ! _» mais je m'exécute avec plaisir. Je monte à l'étage, sachant pertinemment la discussion qui se déroule au rez-de-chaussée.

Je rentre tranquillement dans la salle de bain et règle par automatisme la douche à une température très chaude, mais pas suffisante pour me brûler la peau et la rougir. Ce genre de douleur ne me fait rien, donc je suis obligé d'y faire attention pour ne pas attirer l'attention…

Je me déshabille rapidement sans même y penser et dénoue ma tresse avant de rentrer sous l'eau. Je sens le liquide me parcourir le corps, et retient un grognement de frustration à la température bien trop basse de cette eau. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais encore jouer la comédie face à eux, non ?

Non… Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je tourne d'un coup sec le robinet d'eau chaude et m'expose à l'eau vive coulant du pommeau de douche, ma peau se révoltant contre la température plus que brûlante. Je soupire et ferme les yeux sur la buée envahissant mon champ de vision.

Je laisse l'eau chaude emporter avec elle les derniers lambeaux de masque qui me restent collés au corps et observe l'eau rouge coulant de mon corps s'éclaircir petit à petit, en même temps que ma volonté s'accroît. Duo Maxwell à définitivement disparu, laissant place à Shinigami. Je me secoue dans un mouvement étrange en sortant de la douche. Comme un ébrouement pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

J'éteins l'eau d'une main habile, puis prend mes vêtements que j'enfile sans prendre la peine de me sécher. Ils me collent au corps, et mes cheveux défaits m'entourent tels un voile protecteur. Je les ramènes ensemble dans un geste las, et les fait passer par-dessus mon épaule droite. Je récupère l'élastique qui avait servi à faire ma tresse, et le lave sommairement, avant de rassembler mes cheveux et de les nouer de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'envolent pas au moindre coup de vent.

Je redescends vers le séjour d'une démarche que je sais prédatrice. Duo n'est plus et ils vont le comprendre. En passant devant la chambre de Heero, je récupère le téléphone, et compose le numéro personnel de mon maître que j'ai mémorisé depuis longtemps. Il me répond de suite, sachant que si je l'appelle par ce numéro, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une urgence.

« _Oui ? Duo ? Que se passe t'il ?_ Me questionne t'il d'une voix inquiète.

- _Les pilotes 01 et 04 m'ont découvert professeur_, je lui réponds en entrant dans le salon.

- _Ils sont avec toi là ?_ Me demande t'il me connaissant par cœur.

- _Oui, maître_, je réponds, choquant les autres G-Boys, autant par ma phrase, que par mon ton respectueux.

- _Tiens-toi à l'écart, Ne les attaque pas, et Ne leur dit rien d'autre que « G arrive dans quelques heures » d'accord ?_ M'ordonne t'il.

- _Yes, my master_, je réponds dans ma langue d'origine.

- _Bien._ »

Et il raccroche, me laissant face aux autres avec une expression interrogatrice sur le visage. Je lance le portable à la figure de Heero qui ne doit qu'a ses réflexes surdéveloppés de le rattraper et de ne pas se le prendre en pleine face.

Je me dirige vers un coin de la pièce, m'y asseyant pour avoir les autres en vue, tout en ne leur tournant jamais le dos, vieille habitude qui reprends le dessus. Alors que je voix Quatre approcher, je ne bouge pas d'un poil, attendant qu'il soit vraiment une menace pour l'attaquer. Mais un grognement monte à ma gorge quand je me rappelle de l'ordre de G. Heureusement pour moi, Trowa saisit le poignet de Quatre et le tire vers lui en me regardant dans les yeux.

« _N'approchez pas de lui_, prévient-il, et sa voix résonne dans le silence de la pièce alors que leurs têtes se tournent vers lui. _Il se comporte comme une panthère._ _Il joue l'indifférence face à nous mais est toujours sur ses gardes et prêt à nous attaquer au moindre signe suspect._ »

Maintenant ils me regardent tous d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet. Quatre se décide et ouvre courageusement la bouche.

« _Que se passe t'il maintenant ?_

- _G arrive dans quelques heures_, je répète d'une voix atone.

- _C'est avec lui que tu parlais ? Comment l'as-tu joint ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?_ et je sens dans sa voix une trace de sa panique naissante, et, tout en ne trahissant pas les ordre de mon maître, je lui lance un regard confiant et rassurant tout en répétant une fois de plus :

« _G arrive dans quelques heures._ »

Heero et Wufei commencent à s'énerver et se rapprochent de moi. En captant leurs mouvements du coin de l'œil, je sors un couteau à cran d'arrêt de ma botte et joue avec en les défiant du regard. Je sais que je ne peux pas les attaquer, eux non, et cette bravade n'a pour but que de les dissuader de m'agresser. Parce que ne pouvant déroger aux ordres de G, je ne peux me battre contre eux. Et en évitant leurs coups, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps face à quatre soldats expérimentés.

Je sens Quatre s'interposer entre eux et moi en me tournant le dos, mais je sens le regard de Trowa me défiant de lui faire mal. Je lui lance un regard blasé disant '_Tu crois que je lui ferais du mal ?_' alors il répond en relevant un sourcil et en montrant Quatre du menton '_Et tout à l'heure alors ?_'.

Je soupire silencieusement en relevant mes genoux contre mon torse et en les entourant de mes bras, répondant ainsi à Trowa. '_J'ai peur'_. Il sourit un peu avec un air désolé et se retournent vers les autres pour calmer leur dispute qui commence à être violente.

Je vois Heero se retourner avec énervement pour s'installer sur le fauteuil et envoyer un mail à J, sûrement pour lui demander des précisions, et grogner quand J lui réponds. Il lui a sûrement dit un truc dans le genre de : 'G arrive, il s'en occupe.' Et je ris mentalement quand Heero répète à voix haute pour les autres, mot pour mot ce que je viens de penser.

Ils s'assoient tranquillement sur des fauteuils, ou carrément par terre pour Quatre qui appuie sa tête contre la cuisse de Trowa, lui-même assit à côté de Heero, dévorant des yeux son amant. Wufei regarde la scène d'un œil blasé et me jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil pour sursauter quand je me retourne, sentant son regard sur moi.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors que Wufei a finit par se prendre un livre en chinois, que Quatre s'est endormi, et que Trowa a prit la main de Heero et la serre fort, j'entend une voiture particulière se garer devant la porte et je me redresse, faisant sursauter les autres par mon mouvement brusque, avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entré pour accueillir G.

Avant même qu'il frappe à la porte, je l'ouvre et récupère le peu de bagages qu'il a emmené, pour les porter au salon. Je reconnais le collier qui dépasse d'un des sacs et jette un regard inquisiteur à G. Il me répond par un sourire malicieux, et me fait signe de le mettre.

Sous les regards curieux, je sors le collier en alliage d'argent et de gundamium du sac et le place autour de mon cou sans protester alors que les piques qui étaient à l'intérieur du collier s'introduisent dans ma peau pour y déverser un produit entre le calmant et le somnifère. Quatre et Trowa, plus près de moi que Heero et Wufei, ont vu les piques s'enfoncer dans ma chair et me regardent avec consternation pour l'un, et une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux pour moi de l'autre.

G s'assoit sur un fauteuil et je m'assois par terre à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague alors que je somnole, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. G glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et je miaule mon contentement alors qu'un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Il se retourne vers les autres pilotes alors que je suis la conversation sans pour autant y prendre part, profitant du calme que m'apporte mon maître.

--

**PoV Extérieur**

« _Quelles sont vos questions ? Je pense que ce sera plus simple ainsi,_ propose G, en fixant les pilotes décontenancés par l'attitude de leur semblable.

- _Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?_ demande Wufei, intrigué.

- _Il est d'habitude toujours sur ses gardes, même en dorment, il ne peut jamais reprendre totalement ses forces parce qu'il se sent toujours menacé, quel que soit son entourage. Pour palier ses problèmes nerveux, et autres crises dues à sa fatigue mentale, j'ai crée une drogue pour lui, un mélange de calmant et de somnifère, qui lui permet d'être totalement détendu, _explique G._ Le médicament que je lui aie administré se trouve dans le collier, et il lui est injecté par les aiguilles à l'intérieur du collier qui mènent directement à sa carotide et permettent une bonne propagation du produit._

- _Mais pourquoi il agit comme un chat ?_ Insiste Trowa, qui fixe Duo de son œil perçant.

- _Parce que Duo est comme ça,_ soupire le professeur. _Duo… A une part animale en lui. Il ne souhaiterait sûrement pas que je vous en parle, mais c'est la vérité. Duo a été livré à lui-même avant même d'atteindre l'âge de raison. Il n'avait développé aucune notion du bien ou du mal. Pour lui, il devait survivre, un point c'est tout. Il tuait pour une bouchée de pain, et ne traînait avec d'autres orphelins que parce que le nombre apportait une sécurité toute relative. _

_Mais il a développé un système de hiérarchie assez peu commun. Il y a lui, qui peut tuer tous ceux qu'il veut, et il y a son… 'Maître', qui l'aide à vivre. Le premier, de ce qu'il m'a dit, a été un jeune garçon du nom de Solo, qui est mort de la peste, en lui donnant un dernier ordre : 'Boy's don't cry'. _

- _Sa devise, _murmure l'empathe.

- _Exactement, _sourit G, en grattouillant toujours la tête à Duo.

- _Mais… Vous voulez dire que… vous êtes son … Maître ? _s'exclame Wufei.

- _J'y viens… _Le calme G. _Alors, son deuxième Maître a été le prêtre qui a recueillit la bande d'enfants avec qui traînait Duo. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Shinigami est 'né' _

-_ Né ? _demande Quatre.

- _Et bien,_ réfléchit le professeur. _Disons qu'avant, Duo n'avait que des instincts, pas de personnalité propre. Ni de nom. C'est en hommage à Solo, son premier Maître, qu'il s'est appelé Duo. Bref, Shinigami s'est développé à cette époque. Mais il était encore incomplet. Ses instincts de tueurs n'étaient retenus que par la rigueur ferme mais douce de son deuxième Maître, le Père Maxwell._

- _Aussi un hommage ?_ S'enquit Wufei.

- _Oui, en effet. Alors ses instincts de tueurs n'étaient pas inhibés, endormis par la surveillance vigilante du père, et de sœur Hélène, mais toujours là. Tout comme les réflexes de voleur. Mais ils ont commencé à être supplantés par la personnalité de 'Duo'. Un garçon courageux et bavard. Ils auraient très bien pus ne jamais être réveillés, rajoute G en appuyant sur un bouton du collier pour rajouter une dose de calmants à Duo qui commençait à s'agiter. Si l'église n'avait pas été attaquée par ce qui allait devenir l'Organisation zodiacale._

- _Ils ont été attaqués ? Pourquoi ?_ Hoquette Quatre en lançant un regard de pitié sur Duo qui ronronne sous la main apaisante de G.

- _Ils étaient accusés de cacher des rebelles,_ répond G. _Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'un gamin était allé se fourrer dans un quartier général d'OZ peut de temps auparavant. L'église a été brûlée avec tous ses occupants sauf Duo à l'intérieur. Après, il a décidé de détruire une armure mobile d'OZ et s'est retrouvé dans un QG de la résistance, où était caché le gundam 02, le Deathscyte. Il a posé des bombes, rudement bien faites pour un enfant sans expérience, mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher à temps._

- _C'est comme ça qu'il a été choisit,_ s'étonne Wufei.

- _Effectivement,_ acquiesce le vieil homme. _Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver avec un jeune homme aussi complexe, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard pour en chercher un autre._

- _Complexe ?_ Demande Quatre.

- _Et bien, au début, ça allait. Mais j'ai commencé par l'entraînement physique, pour intégrer de plus en plus de préceptes militaires en lui au fur et à mesure. Mais … Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il …_

- **No**, gémit Duo. **I'm not a failure. I don't want** **…** **(5)**

- _Oui Duo,_ le tranquillise G en ré appuyant sur le bouton du collier.

- _Qu'a-t-il ?_ demande Heero.

- _Son entraînement, ou plutôt, son conditionnement sont toujours, après tout ce temps, en conflit avec ses instincts. A cette époque, je venais juste de commencer à l'entraîner, mais avec de telles facultés, il a vite progressé et est devenu une véritable machine à tuer. Vous savez bien ce que l'on fait comme entraînement au début de la formation n'est-ce pas ?_

- _L'entraînement de tueur,_ répond froidement Heero.

- _Exactement. Sauf que Duo… N'avait jamais apprit à discerner qui tuer, et qui ne pas tuer. Comme les enfants à qui l'on doit dire ce qui est mal pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Sauf que lui était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un enfant. Il tuait sans remord quiconque l'énervait, ou même ne lui plaisait juste pas. Seul moi pouvais lui dire non sans rien risquer. _

- _Qu… C'est horrible,_ murmure Wufei, alors qu'intérieurement les autres acquiesçaient en regardant Duo d'un nouvel oeil.

- _Ne le jugez pas trop vite non plus,_ soupire le vieil homme. _Duo ne savait juste pas les règles de notre société. Les seules règles qui régissaient sa vie était la loi du plus fort et le fait que le nombre apportait sécurité. Quand la deuxième est devenue futile, il n'y a eu que la loi du plus fort dans son cerveau. Et étant le plus fort, c'était sa loi, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Même moi ne pouvais presque plus le contrôler. J'ai du le … Dresser. _

- _Qu…_ s'étrangle Quatre.

- _Oui,_ appuie G, en regardant son protégé avec tristesse. _Je l'ai dressé comme on dresse un animal sauvage. Je lui ait donné des ordre, aussi bien bénins que durs, et l'ai punit quand il échouait, et récompensé quand il réussissait. _

- _Quel… genre … de punition ?_ Hésite Quatre.

- _Cela dépendait de la gravité de la faute. Pour le moins grave, des coups de ma part, et pour le plus grave, un enfermement plus ou moins long dans une cage vide plongée dans le noir total. Voire une salle de privation sensorielle._

- _Les récompenses ?_ demande Trowa, en pointant un regard accusateur vers G, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

- _Cela dépends aussi,_ souffle l'homme. _Des caresses, des sucreries, des hommes avec qui 'jouer', un cadeau, voire … un partenaire…_

- _Qu'entendez vous par 'jouer' et 'partenaires' ?_ fait Heero en tournant son regard vers le natté.

- _Vous avez vu l'état d'un de ses 'jouets' quand il en a finit,_ annonce G. _Même si je me doute qu'il a été excessif cette fois et n'a pas du en laisser quelque chose de beau à voir. Et pour ses partenaires, ce sont des personnes de sexe masculin comme féminin avec lequel il… partage des relations charnelle. Cela faisait aussi partie de son entraînement. _

- _Vous voulez dire qu'il a déjà utilisé ses charmes en missions ?_ S'insurge Wufei, indigné par les méthodes des mads comme ses camarades. _Quels sont le genre de mission qu'il effectue à la fin ?! _

- **_I.._**_ Je fais en général des missions d'assassinat, _s'élève faiblement la voix de Duo. _Mais il arrive qu'elles soient couplées avec une mission de récupération d'information en utilisant mes talents de voleur, en mission de sabotage ou de destruction avec mes bombes, ou alors d'infiltration grâce à mes charmes. Je peux aussi, comme cette fois, avoir à utiliser la torture en mission de manière rapide, efficace et discrète._ »

Les quatre regardent Duo, perdus et dévastés par les sacrifices qu'il fait pour une guerre dont il n'a visiblement rien à faire. Après tout, il ne le fait que pour son maître non ? G soupire et fait signe aux pilotes de se taire, et soulève Duo en appuyant habilement sur le bouton du collier. Il entraîne Duo vers sa chambre comme s'il savait déjà où elle était, et les pilotes l'entendent grommeler au natté :

« _Duo ! Ne résiste pas à la drogue, ou tu vas finir par avoir une résistance et il faudra chercher autre chose de suffisament fort pour endormir tes réflexes sans créer de dépendance ! Et cette fois, je ne m'y collerais pas ! Tu iras te traîner aux pieds de J en lui demandant de le faire que ça ne me fera ni chaud, ni frois ! Et maintenant, au lit ! _»

Les quatre adolescents restés dans la pièce se regardent, enregistrant difficilement les informations obtenues et les choses en découlant.

Duo est un animal enchaîné… Que se passera t'il quand la chaîne se rompra ?

* * *

**(1)** Je ne veux pas échouer ! Je ne suis pas un échec ! Je ne veux pas décevoir mon maître ! Non !

**(2)** Oui ! Pour mon maître !

**(3) **Mais… Je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps …

**(4)** Mon maître va me sauver. Il va m'aider à résister.

**P.S :** A noter que je ne suis pas bilingue : Je ne suis pas sûre que ma syntaxe et mon orthographe anglaise soit parfaite … loin de là ! Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si, pour les plus callé, mes phrases ne veulent rien dire ! Pour les autres, ignorez la petite note -^_^-

* * *

Note : A lire, une fic incroyable (ben quoi ? Je fais de la pub ! ) Shinigami no Baka ! (Ne cherchez pas dans mes favoris, ça prendra trop de temps, faite une recherche sur le site ^^ )

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? Oui ? Non ? Rewiews ?**


	7. Chaînes et sentiments

**Titre :** _**Dualité**_

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Résumé :** _Shinigami, Duo, deux êtres dans un même corps. Duo n'est qu'une façade, un masque aux yeux des autres. Un jour, cette barrière tombera. Mais bon, après tout. Demain est un nouveau jour…_

**Rating :** _T (voire M !)_

**Pairing :** _1x3 (dès chapitre 3) 2x4 (normalement dès chapitre 6)_

**Note :** Alala…. Note aux lecteurs … Je n'ai, actuellement pas écrit le chapitre quand j'écris cette note …. Je m'inquiète triplement pour ce chapitre … 1) Est-ce que ça va vous plaire ? 2) Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire pour rattacher la première partie de la fic, à la deuxième… 3) Oh putain !!!! (Je suis gersoise, que voulez vous …) Comment je vais faire pour que Duo et Quatre se rapproche dans CE chap !!!! Je sais même pas quoi écrire !!!!! Bref, je suis mal barrée, prenez en compte pour le retard (enfin, c'est pas si horrible que ça) de la suite TxT.

--

**Chapitre 7 :**_Chaînes et sentiments_

**PoV Trowa (1)**

Un animal est toujours lié avec des chaînes. Plus ou moins épaisse, il est vrai, mais tous sont liés par les hommes et plus précisément leur maître. Que ce soit leur loyauté, leur peur, les liens qui les retiennent ou bien juste leur raison, ils agissent tous en contradiction avec leurs instincts.

C'est pourquoi aucune de ces chaînes n'est immuable, et qu'il faut faire en sorte que l'instinct de l'animal ne nous voit non pas comme quelqu'un qui est en position de force et un ennemi, mais un allié inconditionnel qui ne veut que leur bien.

Bien évidemment, Duo ne fait pas abstraction de ça. Il est domestiqué pour l'instant, mais je sais par expérience que les créatures sauvages qui n'ont jamais connu de chaînes sont mille fois moins dangereuses qu'un animal domestiqué ayant brisé ses chaînes.

C'est pour ça qu'il est ainsi. Duo a brisé ses chaînes une fois et est devenu dangereux. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'a du faire G pour le 'reconditionner'. Même l'entraînement que Heero a subit doit être moins cruel.

Je soupire en regardant l'escalier, attirant les regards sur moi. Je les scrute furtivement de mon œil gauche, et soupire encore une fois en constatant que Heero est en colère contre son meilleur ami, Wufei consterné par la nouvelle et que Quatre ressent un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude pour Duo.

Je hoche la tête dans un signe muet et me retourne pour me diriger vers la cuisine, suivi de tous les autres.

Quatre se tourne vers moi et me demande :

_« Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux les animaux et leur comportement ici… Qu'est-ce qu'a Duo ? »_

Je le regarde avec peine, il a les yeux embués, et le teint pâle. Je me dirige vers la cuisinière, et prenant une casserole, je fais chauffer de l'eau sous le regard incompréhensif des autres. Ils suivent mes déplacements des yeux et je prends la boite de café du placard et en sert une bonne dose à tous. Je verse l'eau dans les verres et mets une cuillère dans chacun que je tends vers les autres pilotes. Ils me regardent avec, pour certains, de la gratitude dans les yeux, et je m'accoude au plan de travail, les yeux dans le vague et tenant ma tasse à deux mains sous mon visage.

_« Les animaux ont tous un point commun, ils sont dangereux et, pour ceux qui sont en contact avec les hommes, enchaînés. _

_- Enchaînés ? _Quatre me regarde avec confusion.

_- Pas toujours des chaînes visibles à l'œil nu_, je l'éclaire_. Pour Duo, il s'agit de sa soumission à ses 'maîtres' qui constitue sa chaîne principale. Pour les autres, je pense qu'il a du s'en construire lui-même plusieurs._

_- Ah… Mais pourquoi agit-il aussi… servilement…_

_- Parce qu'on le lui a apprit comme ça. Dans sa jeunesse, je pense que Duo était un bon atout pour la bande de jeune avec qui il traînait. Solo devait en être le chef, et vu sa position, il a du apprendre à Duo à obéir pour pouvoir le forcer à protéger les autres membres plus faibles. _

_- Duo… a apprit à obéir de quelle manière ? _S'interroge Quatre._ »_

Je ferme les yeux de résignation, je ne veux surtout pas répondre à cette question devant eux. Et encore moins à eux… Je dois avoir pâlit, parce que Heero s'approche de moi, et presse mon épaule dans un mouvement rassurant. Quatre a l'air inquiet par ma future réponse. Je me lance :

_« Il y a plusieurs manières de dresser… quelque chose, _je dis finalement pour ne pas viser ni les animaux, ni Duo.

_» La méthode de la carotte et du bâton, qui consiste à récompenser et punir si quelque chose de bien ou de mal est fait. _

_» La domination morale : L'être a si peur et est si soumis qu'il ne peut qu'obéir. _

_» La domination physique : Faites pour les plus caractériels, la douleur est utilisée contre la cible pour la soumettre. _

_» Le chantage : on menace de quelque chose pour obtenir la soumission, efficace rapidement mais ne peut pas durer très longtemps. _

_» L'ignorance : la technique que j'utilise généralement, on ignore l'animal qui ne se sent pas visé, et approche par curiosité. _

_» La gentillesse : Dure très longtemps mais offre une soumission inébranlable, par contre, la moindre erreur peut la mettre en doute durant le dressage._

_» Et, pour les humains, briser quelqu'un et le recoller soi-même peut nous assurer une obéissance aveugle. En plus, cette méthode permet de… faire n'importe quoi au soumis. Il peut mourir si le 'maître' le veut. » _**(2)**

Les autres sont figés par la surprise et la réalisation du calvaire qu'a du endurer Duo. Je soupir et bois mon café avant qu'il ne refroidisse totalement. G sort de derrière la porte et me regarde avec un air impressionné.

_« Et bien, ton mentor n'avait pas tord de dire que tu es doué avec les animaux, _me félicite-t-il.

_- Quelle méthode avez-vous utilisé sur … Duo_, s'enquit le blond.

_- Si cela peu vous rassurer, la première, _avoue G.

_- Cela ne me rassure qu'à moitié, _dis-je créant un silence pesant_. Je me doute que les punitions comme un repas manqué, une oreille tirée ou encore aller au coin l'aient fait se repentir et avoir peur de faire quelque chose de mal. _

_- Hmm… _pense G avec les yeux dans le vague._ Je dois avouer que tu as raison, 03. Lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, je lui donnais des choses comme son plat préféré, une séance de jeu avec des animaux amenés pour lui dans la base, ou bien quelque chose qu'il voulait particulièrement… J'ai été surprit la fois où il m'a demandé un set de couteaux ! _

_- Je l'imagine pourtant très bien, _grommelle Wufei, me faisant sourire_. Il dort même avec ses fichus couteaux. _

_- Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question_, j'insiste.

_- Tu es borné, n'est-ce pas ? _demande t'il, s'attirant des regards inquiets de l'arabe et du chinois._ Et bien, comme tu dis, les trucs habituels ne marchent pas. Les coups non plus, il ne sent pas vraiment la douleur comme nous, en ayant ressentit tout au long de sa vie, il a finit par s'y habituer. _

_- Qu… _Fait Quatre en sursautant_. Mais il rechigne toujours quand il est blessé et en fait toujours une guerre pour se laisser soigner ! _

_- Cela fait partie de mes ordres… Je devais lui donner une identité, une personnalité, juste à partir d'ordre… Je lui ai donc demandé d'imiter les réactions d'un stagiaire que l'on voyait tous les jours à l'époque, et de laisser tomber ce masque uniquement lors des combats, et en faisant croire à une sorte de rigueur et détermination pour la mission. _

_- Ce n'était donc pas Duo, _soupire Heero, et intérieurement, je me sens mal pour lui.

_- Non, _sourit tristement G_. Pour les punitions, après quelques essais improductifs, j'ai remarqué ses faiblesses. La peur d'être enfermé dans un petit endroit hermétique notamment. Il y a aussi cette peur du silence et cette horreur qu'il a du froid. Le contact prolongé avec du sang, ou tout autre liquide chaud et visqueux sur son corps le dégoûte. Et il n'aime pas les gifles. _

_- Les gifles ? _S'étonne Quatre, et je peux voir Wufei et Heero froncer les sourcils comme moi. _Pour le reste, je comprends ça à rapport avec sa vie dans la rue, et son enfance, mais les gifles ? _

_- Apparemment, c'est le père Maxwell, et Sœur Hélène, deux personnes qui étaient contre le fait de punir Duo trop durement, qui lui en mettaient lors des grosses bêtises. Il détestait ça, parce que ça signifiait qu'il avait trahi la confiance de son maître. Et c'est resté. _

_- Je vois, _soupire Quatre.

**Fin PoV Trowa**

**PoV Quatre**

Je soupire encore une fois, et laisse les autres continuer à parler de Duo, sans vraiment les écouter. Je revois encore Duo sur le sol, me regardant avec chaleur, répétant toujours cette phrase, ou aux pieds de son maître, ronronnant sous la main de G.

Je me souviens pourtant de ses regards confiants, rassurants, presque, aimants envers moi. Je me touche la joue pensivement et rougit doucement en effleurant la peau pâle, me rappelant d'un événement qui s'est passé hier.

_Flash-back _

_Quatre cours rapidement vers la chambre de Heero et Duo. Il frappe légèrement à la porte, puis l'ouvre pour passer sa tête dans la pièce. _

_« _L'un de vous veut-il accompagner Trowa en ville ? Il a oublié quelque chose d'important et il est tout seul ! _Dit-il en regardant particulièrement Heero, qui lève les yeux au ciel face à la gaminerie du blond, qui cherche tous les prétextes possibles pour les laisser en tête à tête._

_- _Ninmu Ryoukai,_ dit Heero d'un air las, 'mission acceptée' en japonais. »_

_Il se lève un peu trop rapidement pour rejoindre Trowa, mais ni Duo, ni Quatre ne le remarquent, trop occupés, pour l'un, à cacher sa gène et ses mains à l'autre, qui cherchait à trouver ce qu'il lui cachait (NdA : un peu confus tout ça …. C'est compréhensible ?) . _

_Puis Quatre, s'énervant de ne rien trouver, s'approche du pilote 02 qui sursaute, et hurle en découvrant ses mains. _

_« _Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes mains ? Comment t'es tu fais ça ? _S'inquiète-t-il. _

_- _Ca va Quatre_, soupire Duo, fataliste. _Je me suis juste coupé avec un de mes couteaux en m'entraînant_. »_

_Quatre sursaute en regardant Duo dans les yeux. Duo est un professionnel du maniement de couteau. Il en remontre même à Catherine, la sœur de Trowa. Il ne peut pas s'être blessé par inadvertance, alors qu'il est capable de jouer avec un couteau en dormant ! _

_Il fronce les sourcils en fixant le regard améthyste et détourne le regard pour défaire les pansements entourant les mains du pilote 02. Les bandelettes blanches découvrent des blessures traversants en largeur les deux paumes des mains, ainsi que les pliures intérieures des doigts. _

_Il cligne des yeux en les voyant, et hausse un sourcil en direction de Duo qui fait un petit sourire désolé et s'explique : _

_« _J'avais les lames de mes couteaux en main, et j'ai serré les poings. Je pensais à autre chose. **(3)**

_- _C'est bon Duo_, le rassure Quatre. Tu _as bien lavé les plaies, et elles se sont bien refermées, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à te reprocher, sachant que c'était 'forcément' accidentel. _»_

_La voix de Quatre avait appuyé négligemment sur le 'forcément' pour regarder comment Duo allait réagir, et il se crispe quand il voit l'expression naturelle, mais un poil figé de son ami. _

_« _Duo_, gronde-t-il. _Ne me dis pas que tu t'es blessé intentionnellement !

_- _Je,_ commence Duo. _

_- _Non !_ Crie l'arabe et mettant ses mains en coupe autour du visage du natté. _Je ne veux as savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu voir l'un d'entre nous. Tu sais pourtant que nous tenons à toi !

_- _Vous… tenez à … moi ?_ répète Duo sur un ton incrédule. _

_- _Qu…_ s'étouffe le blond à cette question. _Bien sûr que tu compte pour nous ! Wufei te crie toujours dessus, mais il t'aime énormément et s'ennuierait sans toi. Trowa ne dit rien, mais je le sens souvent joyeux et détendu quand tu rigoles ou fais des bêtises. Heero est devenu plus sociable, notamment grâce à toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il a pu se mettre avec Trowa…

_- _Et toi ?_ S'enquit Duo avec le rouge aux joues._

_- _Moi, je…_ commence Quatre avec gêne. _Moi, je t'aime énormément, peut-être même plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Parce que tu es toi, mais surtout parce que même si tu es toujours joyeux, je sens cet autre qui t'accompagne, cette âme si perdue qui me donne envie de t'enlacer pour la calmer. Cette âme qui m'a tout de suite plus, qui est la première qui m'a donné si envie de la connaître._ »_

_Quatre finit sa phrase avec les yeux dirigés sur ses mains qui ont quittées le visage de Duo, et un air plus que gêné. Il ne voit ainsi pas le regard effaré de Duo, qui finit pas sourire tristement, et, se laissant aller à sa véritable nature, enlace l'empathe dans une étreinte gargantuesque, ses yeux redevenus assez froids laissant échapper de fins sillons argentés. _

_« _Merci Quat-chan_, souffla t'il à son oreille. _Merci_. »_

_Quatre se tend dans l'étreinte de Duo, mais finit par se détendre, et resserre ses bras autour du châtain. Il caresse de sa main gauche la nuque de Duo, et lui place sa main droite dans le creux des reins. _

« Tu sais, Duo. Je n'ai aucun mérite à t'aimer. Aucun mérite d'aimer un ange tel que toi_, sourit il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. »_

_Duo se dégage et le regarde tendrement. Il hésite un instant mais finit par poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Quatre, ne voulant pas souiller de son corps l'ange de pureté qu'incarne le blond. _

_Fin flash-back _

Après ça, nous nous sommes serrés pendant un long moment, et nous sommes séparés uniquement quand les bruits de pas de Heero ont indiqué qu'il arrivait. Je caresse encore une fois ma joue sous le sourire narquois de Heero qui a deviné qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous durant l'après midi.

Je le regarde durement en boudant ostensiblement mais me concentre sur la conversation. Duo est important pour moi et je veux tout savoir sur lui.

Après tout, je l'aime. (4)

(1) Pour le remercier d'avoir servi dans le chapitre précédant xD.

(2) Je ne suis pas une sadique qui aime soumettre les gens, mais j'ai un chien, et ça aide pour certaines méthodes de dressage. Bien sûr, les cruelles sont directement sorties, pour certaines de fic, ou pour les autres de mon esprit tordu. (Je n'ai jamais maltraité mon chien… Je précise xD)

(3) Remarquez qu'il ne ment pas.

(4) Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai adoré cette fin xD

**Re pitite note : Y'aura encore un petit chap. dans cette partie, parce que j'ai envie de le faire (quelle raison n'est-ce pas ? –ironie-) **


	8. Note

**_Note : _**

Je suis désolée de ne plus publier de chapitres en ce moments, mais je pense que seuls des One shot très courts, voire des Drabbles auront le temps de sortir de mpon imagination. Je n'ai pas d'excuses : je vous abandonne lâchement et ne publierais que pendant les vacances durant cette année scolaire, et encore, si je peux.

J'explique : Je suis en terminale, et à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac. Vous allez me dire que beaucoup de personnes passsent le bac et continuent à écrire, mais je suis obligée de passer des concours durant cette année, et je ne peux pas me permettre de lambiner. La masse de travail est faramineuse, et je dois en plus m'occuper de mes problèmes familiaux sans sombrer dans la dépression. Oui, la dépression.

Pour les curieux (malsains ou pas d'ailleurs) : parents alcooliques, homophobes et racistes, moi lesbienne obligée de me cacher, disputes, tâches ménagères, devoirs, crises d'angoisses, et tout le toutim...

Je peux pas... J'en peux plus... Donc désolée, mais je fais un break...

Rikka-yomi


End file.
